Magia y Ciencia
by Dios Supremo Ocnarf
Summary: Dos mundos a punto de colisionar


Magia y Ciencia

Falcón Mutuos miraba este lugar exiliado por Nork Hurk de Sharack para siempre, él se consideró el elegido de traer el orden por medio de la luz de la ciencia, los valorianos eran una raza dedicada a la ciencia pero no estaba ajena o desconocía la guerra, él era un guerrero. Un general retirado, también un grupo de una orden llamada Je Daii se había instalado en su planeta de otra galaxia. Ahora, su exilio era a esta dimensión descubiertos accidenté.

Falcón miraba y vio unos hombres apuntando le con fechas, Falcón agarró un brazo que le apuntaba por detrás y le clavo la flecha en el ojo derecho y luego le rompió el cuello.

- Débil.

Falcón miraba este primitivo lugar, pero podía sentir un gran poder aquí. Su gabardina marrón se movía por viento.

- te has extraviado.

Un ser humanoide escamoso apareció.

- No es de su incumbencia.

- Que carácter. Me gusta tu actitud.

Falcón lo agarro del saco y lo estampo contra un árbol.

-Dime donde estoy. Dime que es este lugar y por último dime quien eres tu.

El ser desapareció en un humo púrpura y reapareció detrás. Y se inclinó con un reverencia elegante.

- Rumpelstiltskin es mi nombre.

Para una persona normal ese truco habría causado espanto pero Falcón vivía en un mundo donde había cosas raras, tele transportación. Pero, aquí había algo raro este tipo no usó aparatos o computadoras para dicho propósito. Es el proceso de mover objetos o partículas de una lugar a otro instantáneamente, lograr eso sin tecnología era asombroso. Igual, había oído rumores de razas que podían hacer ese truco sin ayuda tecnológica. Pero, según varias teorías y narraciones para lograr eso la teoría general apuntaba a usar una máquina de tele transportación.

- Entonces Rumpelstiltskin, dime donde estoy.

- En El Bosque Encantado mi buen, aquí es un lugar donde muchas energías y seres conviven en paz.

- Cómo pudiste tele transportarte sin un aparato o máquina para hacerlo.

-Magia, amigo mío. Magia.

Falcón se mofó, esto llamo la atención del humanoide.

- que es gracioso.

-Vengo de un planeta de donde la ciencia, razas de distintas especies, la tecnología y la evolución nos dio privilegios científicos y espera usted que yo crea en la magia. No hay tal cosa como la magia, es solo ciencia que comprendemos aún. Energía desconocida que requiere estudio.

El hombre arqueó una ceja.

- Un escéptico. No basto el truco de hace un momento.

- Mi pueblo ha logrado la tele transportación por medio de máquinas y se rumores de civilizaciones que pueden hacer eso sin tecnología. No es nada nuevo, solo que nunca vi a una de esas razas en persona, usted debe ser uno de ellos. De la teoría a la práctica.

De un chasquido aparecieron en un castillo.

- Pues veamos si logro convencerlo, por favor siéntese vamos tomar el té y charlar.

Falcón miraba y se sentó miro la silla, la mesa. Y vio como una bandeja levitaba hacia la mesa.

- Ahora cree.

Falcón soltó una risa burlona.

- Es broma yo también puedo hacer telekinesia.

Nork Hurk y Falcón Mutuos antes eran amigos, socios, aliados. Los dos soñaron con crear una sociedad y liberar a Sharack de sus demonios de mente cerrada que preferían cerrarse y no expandir sus conocimientos. Falcón fue expulsado de Sharack pero era tan inteligente como cualquiera de ellos, el claramente tenía metas. Había tratado de matar a Nork pero su hermana Fler y esposa de Nork lo impidió. En combate mano a mano Falcón siempre fue superior a Nork, considerado uno de los más grandes guerreros de la Vía Láctea.

Y ahora estaba mirando como este Oscuro hacia magia. No podía creerlo, en Sharack nunca había acontecido algo parecido existían poderes psíquicos pero eran posible su estudio y solo una extensión de las ondas cerebrales. A excepción de una antigua orden de guerreros que invadió su mundo hace milenios los valorianos nunca habían enfrentado la magia.

Pero eso le permitió una lógica mejor. Este poder era posible adquirirlo. Si algo caracterizaba a un valoriano sea del clan científico o militar era que estudiantes muy rápidos. Por lo que entendía y observo la magia era emocional, según Rumpelstiltskin. Podría incluso tratarse de un nuevo descubrimiento que los científicos desconocían. Fascinante, era un poder generado por uno mismo, no muy diferente a los poderes psíquicos.

Si podía combinar este poder mágico con la tecnología y armamentos de Sharack almacenados en su mente como todo valoriano podría crear una sociedad basada en magia, ciencia y fe(los valorianos creían que había un ente superior). Estaba anotando en un diario todo lo que veía, la escritura a mano era visto como algo primitivo, pero como militar fue entrenado para valerse de cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, lo que era una lástima pero aun así los libros de papel valían mucho en su opinión.

-Rumpelstiltskin, es posible ser tu estudiante.

-No

-¿Porque no? Soy un estudiante dedicado, lo que para muchos puede tomar años para mí y mi mente será rápido.

- Parece que no entiendes. Tu estas tocado por la ciencia, tu poder es puramente mental. Pero la magia no es cuestión de libros o mente sino de emociones y corazón.

- El cerebro genera los pensamientos.

- Además no se sí pueda, no tienes el poder.

Rumpelstiltskin pensaba era algo hipócrita él tampoco era un usuario de la magia nacido lo obtuvo por la daga del Oscuro anterior, aquí este sujeto también quería lo mismo.

- El problema es que debes tener el poder, tu no lo tienes es espontáneo. Pero, si quieres puedo pasarle libros de magia de mi biblioteca por si desea experimentar.

- Muy bien.

Falcón se la paso semanas leyendo libros y también estudiando las experiencias obtenidas de observar a Rumpelstiltskin, si no tenía el poder mágico buscaría la forma de obtenerlo este podría ser la oportunidad de poder crear la sociedad, una nueva sociedad podría incluso crearla aquí. Una cosa que observo era que Rumpelstiltskin y muchos magos y brujas de esta dimensión sacaban el corazón de las personas con algún tipo de técnica especial mágica. Eso no era nada nuevo, físicamente no era imposible, pero miro como este podía controlar a las personas usando el corazón. Esa sería la solución, tenía que encontrar uno de esos corazones y trasplantarlo a su cuerpo y podría usar el poder. Por ahora seguiría leyendo do y copiándolo más importante en su diario. También meditaba y memorizaba todo lo que leía. Falcón concluyo en una nota aparte que la magia: La magia es una fuerza metafísica y sobrenatural. Puesto que el uso de magia es impulsado por la emoción, la fuerza del hechizo depende de los sentimientos. Las emociones negativas se utilizan generalmente para los hechizos de energía, mientras que las emociones positivas se utilizan para mantener el control de los hechizos. Sin embargo la magia se puede dividir en Luz y la Oscuridad, formas de magia que son alimentados por las emociones positivas o negativas, por lo tanto una es manifestación de voluntad del usuario. Es notable destacar que esta magia en esta dimensión tiene su límite. Hay tres restricciones, que incluso la más poderosa magia se dice que es incapaz de romper: resucitar a los muertos, obligar a alguien a enamorarse y cambiar el pasado. Es curios notar, que había una ley que prohibía el viaje en el tiempo establecidas por un ser superior que estaba masa allá de esa ataduras. Curioso, en Sharack eso es solo teoría, aunque no descartaba el uso de eso en algún futuro. El viaje a través del tiempo es un concepto de desplazamiento hacia delante o atrás en diferentes puntos del tiempo, similar a como se hace un desplazamiento en el espacio. Además, algunas interpretaciones de viaje en el tiempo sugieren la posibilidad de viajes entre realidades o universos paralelos. De acuerdo a algunos argumentos, el viaje en el tiempo en la experiencia cotidiana se experimenta a 1 segundo por segundo hacia el futuro.

-Amigo mío tengo una tarea que requiere tu atención. Han pasado más de 12 semanas.

Falcón escucho atentamente.

Falcón Mutuos golpeo a los guardias de esta Reina Malvada, le rompió el cuello a uno y de una patada derribo a otro, el problema de depender de un arma blanca o de fuego por tanto tiempo es que uno se volvía demasiado acostumbrado a ellas, su gabardina marrón se movía por el viento. Este "Oscuro" le pidió recuperar una manzana especial y mágica para él y a cambio le daría acceso a un proyecto de magia y ciencia que requería su ayuda. Bloqueo un golpe de espada usando una que agarro de otro guardia y se la clavó en el pecho al que tenía enfrente.

Ahora, sabía que quizás causo disturbios, se giró para atrás para esquivar flechas y usando su telekinesis redirigió el ataque a los arqueros.

Ahora uno estaba enfrente de él cerca de la torre y la ventana para entrar de una patada lo envió dentro, apago las velas y se movía en la oscuridad, subió unas escaleras usando camino por la pared y le clavo su codo en el ojo a un guardia blindado haciendo que cayera.

Los aldeanos miraban, como el castillo de la Reina malvada era atacado y ninguno de los guardias podía con el intruso.

Falcón miraba la puerta y la derribo de una patada, era demasiado fácil sospechaba que algo pasaría.

Y así era, un Ogro con armadura y bien musculoso y un hacha estaba custodiando la caja.

Falcón le pateo bien fuerte pero no surtió efecto y le arrojo contra una pared, evito un golpe y trato de saltar por encima pero no pudo y fue arrojado contra el suelo, se levantó y miro esta bestia tenia fuerza y podía moverse rápido, y estaba a punto de recibir un golpe mortal.


End file.
